One Call
by wishyouknew222
Summary: Set in The Last Supper. Willa calls Timo from jail. Timo confronts Leo.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Timo asked warily. Calls from jail were never something he looked forward to.

"Timo?" a timid voice came over the line and Timo sucked in a sharp breath.

"Willa? What's going on?"

"I got in a fight with this girl and the cops took me in." Logically Timo had already known this but hearing Willa say it made him as sick as the last time he got this call. He took a breath to calm himself.

"Why were you fighting when you're on probation?" He tried to keep his tone even and not show his anger. It might seem hypocritical of him to mention her probation when he encouraged illegal activities from her but fighting was different, it drew attention.

"I was being blamed for her turning tricks! I didn't need my probation officer breathing down my neck about things I didn't even do! So I went and found her to tell her to move on and things just escalated. Look, just come get me!"

"You really aren't in any position to make demands," Timo snapped back. The line was quiet for a moment and when Willa spoke it was in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Timo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck roughly.

"Hang tight. I'll be there as soon as I can."

**A/N: First chapter is super short I know. This is probably only gonna be a two shot. When I started writing this it's cause I felt the show was begging for a Timo/Leo confrontation and after I started writing it they finally provided a small one but it didn't satisfy me so I've continued to write my own which will be in the next chapter. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours before Timo finally made it to the jail. He had been in the middle of doing a job for Uncle Shad when Willa had called and if he had tried to leave, he would have been busted and arrested himself. Uncle Shad would have left both him and Willa in jail to punish him.

He approached the cop at the front desk and the man looked up at him expectantly. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to bail out Willa Monday," Timo replied, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. Him and police stations didn't mix. Never had, never would. The officer quickly typed the name into the computer.

"She's already been bailed out," he said, going back to his paperwork and effectively dismissing Timo.

"By who?" Timo blurted before he could stop himself.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information," the officer replied, eyeing Timo's agitated form suspiciously. He decided it was time for him to make his exit so he gave the officer a nod as he walked back out of the building, pulling his phone out as he went.

Dialing Willa's number, he listened to it ring before it abruptly cut off in the middle of the second ring. He looked at the phone incredulously as Willa's voicemail began to play. She had rejected his call. Timo sighed, knowing he needed to go find her and that it would not be a fun conversation.

**oOo**

Timo was apprehensive walking into The Ends of The Earth but it was unnecessary as the only person there was Leo, sitting at a table and looking over some paperwork. The older man looked up, seemingly surprised to see Timo there.

"Timo, what can I do for you?" Timo rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

"I was looking for Willa...I think she's pissed at me." Leo gave him an assessing look.

"Can you blame her?" Timo's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're not exactly the most reliable are you?" Suddenly, Timo realized what was going on.

"You're the one who bailed her out, aren't you?"

"Walter did, actually. Because you never came." Timo was full on glaring at Leo by this point.

"What did you say to her?"

"The truth. Her supposed family wasn't there for her, Walter and I were. She needs to move away from that life."

"You have no idea what Willa needs," Timo spat.

"I think I know better than-"

"She belongs with her family. She belongs with me. You don't even know Willa," Timo interrupted, his anger growing.

"That's not tru-"

"Did you know her favorite color is purple? That she loves the rain? Or that her middle name is Cornelia and she hates it? How about when her mother left her to go to Alaska, Willa cried for three days then swore she'd never shed another tear over that woman and hasn't since. Did you know that?" He scoffed. "Of course you didn't. All you know is what the file tells you, that she needs to be fixed. But she doesn't need to be fixed, she's perfect the way she is." Leo was looking at Timo stunned by this point. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix the mess you made." With that parting shot, Timo headed towards Willa's trailer, leaving Leo to think about if he had really been doing the right thing.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my two-shot. For the record, I love Leo and thought he did have Willa's best interests at heart but Timo might not see it that way. Read and Review please! :) If you have a tumblr, feel free to come and talk to me or harass me to update stories. I don't mind. Links are on my profile.**


End file.
